


Leaving VLD fandom

by Stzari



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Author's Note, Message to the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stzari/pseuds/Stzari
Summary: didn't tag my actual fandom as I didn't want hate. This is a personal statement and I hope you respect my decision.





	Leaving VLD fandom

sorry, i deleted my keitor and lotura fics. the truth is after s6 im no longer making any content. 

The truth is, I no longer support dos santos and montgomery. I don’t support them, and you can’t make me support them whether you like it or not. Why, you ask? For building up a character with an abusive past, giving them tons of positive development and even a love interest thus making them a positive role model for abuse sufferers only to knock them back down again, completely delete all that development and just pretend the whole arc didn’t even happen, turning them into a mirror image of their abusers.

I’m not going to buy any official merch, episode boxsets or support these producers in any way if they ever plan on making any other shows, because what they did towards abuse victims was awful and they should be ashamed of themselves.

The fact that they completely bashed allura this season, making her feel so heartbroken, and completely erasing her arc of accepting the galra. You know she's gonna be extremely distrusting after this? LET THE BLACK GIRL KEEP HER HUBBY FOR GODS SAKE. DON'T MAKE HER GO WITH LANCE. WE ALL KNOW THAT LANCE IS HER SECOND CHOICE AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR HIM - SO FAR IT'S BEEN NOTHING BUT ONE SIDED. She may have feelings for him in the future, but right now, she doesn't. (Apologies for that, Allurance fans.) Lance should be able to be with someone who picked him as his first choice and no one else, and Allura should be able to be with someone she actually has romantic feelings for.

And also - where’s that LGBT+ rep we keep on being promised every season but they never end up putting in??

I may still watch the next few seasons to see where they’ll take the direction of being back on Earth, and I will still support the VAs in this and upcoming projects, as well as the artists and people who like the show and make fanart, memes, original compositions, fanfics, theories, vines and character analyses of these for a living. I will read and comment on ship fics, but I won't take part in the fandom and support the producers.

I hope you respect my decision.

 

Signing off for the last time,

Anoni.

Now, I need to go play Redbone on loop again and eat my chocolate doughnuts and stare at my Netflix "You still there?" screen for 6 more hours in agony.


End file.
